Playmates
by XQueenPhantomX
Summary: AU. 5 year old Danny Fenton only wanted friends and a family that loved him. He never would have thought that the monsters that he believed lived in his closet and under his bed was what he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Jazzy come play with me!" Young Danny Fenton yelled to his older sister holding up a deck of cards. Jazz huffed, "No I am playing with my friends, play with yourself." She slammed her bedroom door on her brother. Danny lowered his face as he brought his arms down. Jazzy never wanted to play with him anymore; she was always playing with her friends, or having sleepovers.

Danny turned on his feet and walked down the stairs. Maybe his mommy will play with him? He went into the kitchen to find his mom working on another one of his parent's weird weapons. "Mommy?" Maddie looked towards her only son. "Will you play with me mommy?" Danny said holding up the pack of go-fish cards.

"I'm sorry sweetie but your father and I really need to get back to working on our project for the government…Maybe some other time." She said grabbing a screwdriver and tweaking the invention again. Danny frowned as he stared at her mother forget all about him once again. The dumb invention that the government asked mommy and daddy to build a few months ago has been taking up all their time to hang out with him and his sister. They don't even tuck him in bed or eat dinner with him anymore.

Danny again turned around and walked away from another rejection.

Danny only could wish that he had a friend like Jazzy. Someone to play with. But when you're in kindergarten and the son of the teacher doesn't like you, no one else does either. Ms. Baxter's son – Dash Baxter – always calls him a 'freak' and 'weirdo' because of his parent's job. And the fact that his house has a weird UFO looking thing with a bright neon sign lighting up the neighborhood doesn't help. When Dash doesn't like someone, no one else will like you either.

In preschool, he did have a friend – Tucker. Tucker has been the only friend Danny has had, but him and his family moved at the beginning of kindergarten and he was never able to make more.

Danny walked back up to his room and shut the door. He looked at the stack of cards before throwing over to the corner of his room. Why didn't his family want to play with him anymore? Jazzy use to love to play hide and go seek before she went to 3rd grade now she just yells at him to leave her alone because he is just a "annoying little kid". Mommy use to go to his room every night and kiss him goodnight, she would tell him about the evils of ghost – he never really liked these stories because than he would be afraid that a monster would come out from the dark shadows in his room. His daddy told him not to worry though because if they tried he would "rip them apart molecule by molecule." He wasn't exactly sure what a 'molecule' was but he knew that whatever it meant that it wouldn't end well for a ghost.

He looked at his small clock on the end of his dresser and read 8:03. Mommy use to make him go to bed at 8:30 but since he didn't have anything else to do he decided to just go to sleep. Danny walked over to his closet and grabbed a pair of pajamas with space rockets on them. He quickly changed into them leaving the used clothes on a growing pile of dirty laundry. If mommy doesn't do the laundry soon, he probably won't have any clothes to wear on Monday for school. Maybe Jazzy could help him? Probably not, she never wants to help him.

Ignoring his future problem, he turned off his light and - with the guidance of his night light - crawled into his bed.

He got cozy in his big comforter before finally closing his eyes to get to sleep.

* * *

Danny tossed and turned. After a while he opened his eyes knowing that he wasn't nearly tired enough to fall to sleep. He looked back over to his clock 8:46. Mommy and daddy wouldn't like it if he got out of bed right now; they probably wouldn't even now if he did because they are most likely in the lab working still.

Sitting upwards, Danny looked over to his night light which made a dim yellow hue go across his room. He asked his mommy to get him one after all the scary stories she told him. Luckily he asked before the government made them build the thingy to another dimension. If he would have asked afterwards, his mommy would have most likely forgotten like she recently has been doing. There have been a few days when she and his daddy forgot to make anything for dinner and was stuck eating cereal with Jazzy. The nights when Jazzy went to a friend's house for a sleepover and they forgot to make dinner, he had to go to bed without dinner because he was too small to reach the cabinets where the cereal was held - even with a chair.

All of a sudden, the light flickered on and off like a strobe light. Then everything was black. Danny widened his blue eyes across the dark room not daring to move. Now that the light was gone the monsters were able to come out from there hidden place in the closet and under the bed and eat him.

Danny pulled the comforter closer to him and scooted his back against the headboard. Maybe the monsters will leave him alone? Probably not, his mommy told him all ghost were evil and wouldn't hesitate to hurt him.

The room dropped a few degrees, Danny shook slightly at the cold – and a little from fear. His daddy told him that rooms would get cold when a ghost entered, so he held his breath to keep his noise to a minimum. From the middle of the closet a bright pupil-less red pair of eyes stared at his tiny form.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did I would have made the series a lot longer and not end like how it did in Phantom Planet.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Danny swallowed hard as the creature moved forward reveling his unearthly glow, bizarre blue skin color, and black horn shaped hair. Danny whimpered to afraid to call out for his mommy or daddy. The creature moved forward to the side of his bed.

"Hello Daniel."

Danny widened his eyes once more. The ghost knew his name? Why hasn't he tried to hurt him yet? Maybe he is friendly?

Danny moved the blanket down from his chin and stared at the ghost. "Are you going to eat me?" he whispered.

The ghost chuckled, "No Daniel, I won't eat you." He said amused.

Danny let go of his grip on the blanket and cocked his head to the side a little, "You're not? So are you a friendly monster?"

The ghost gave a small smile, "I guess you could say that."

"What's your name?" Danny asked forgetting about the fear he was feeling a few minutes ago.

"Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius."

* * *

That night Plasmius read books to Danny, played go-fish with him, and drew pictures with him. Vlad was a very nice playmate to have, he always let him choice the stories, or didn't cry win he lost go-fish like Jazzy, and praised him on his drawings. He was nice and gentle; he asked him what he liked to play and what he wanted to be when he grew up. He never judged Danny for his love of astronomy.

As dawn broke, Plasmius put him in bed and read him one last story before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Danny wasn't very happy that his knew friend left, but him being so exhausted from staying up he shortly fell to sleep.

Danny woke up a lot later than he normally did from his night, but didn't mind. He got up and went to his closet to change to new clothes, but as he discovered yesterday his closet was empty for the exception of his tiny tux he wears on special occasions and a few sweaters. Deciding to just wear his pajamas for the day, he shut his closet door and ran out of his room.

He went down the stairs into the kitchen where he found his mom, dad and sister already eating breakfast. He yawned as he walked over to his mom. She looked towards her son, "Morning Danny, are you hungry?"

Danny nodded as he took a seat next to her sister. His mom grabbed a bowl and spoon and poured milk and cereal. She set it in front of Danny as he yawned again. "Did you not get enough sleep last night Danny?" she asked.

"Yeah," Danny said as he shoved a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. "What were you doing last night Danny?" his sister asked. Danny rolled his eyes at the fact that Jazzy never minds her own business. "I was playing with my friend." He said answering her question anyway.

The three of them gave him confused looks, "Who?" his dad said. Danny finished chewing, "…my friend." "What friend Danny? You didn't ask to have a sleepover." His mother asked.

"He didn't sleep over though mommy."

"What do you mean Danny? Who is this friend?" Maddie asked crossing her arms.

"Vlad Plasmius."

"Who?" The three said simultaneously.

"Vlad, he is really fun. He read me stories and played games with me."

Maddie raised an eyebrow at Danny. "So where is he now?"

"He disappeared, I am not sure where, but he'll be back." Danny said eating another bite full of cereal.

They each gave him confused looks. "Danny are you sure friend of yours is real?" Maddie said to him. He huffed, "Of course he is mommy, he's my friend."

"Are you sure Danny? He could be a figment of your imagination." Jazzy said to him.

Danny frowned at her. "He is real Jazzy! You just never believe me!" He yelled standing up from his chair and running out of the room, forgetting his unfinished cereal.

Danny ran up the stairs into his room, slamming the door. His family never listened to him. Plasmius was real! He'd seen him, played with him! Why didn't his family believe him?

Unless they were right… what if he wasn't real? Danny frowned at this thought. No, he was real, he had to be. He was such a wonderful nice friend. But what were the odds of him being real? Could he just have made him up?

Danny didn't like that idea. He didn't want to believe that all the fun he had last night wasn't real. He didn't want to know that his only friend was only imaginary. Maybe Plasmius will come back tonight?

Danny went over to his bed and jumped on it so his legs were dangling down. He looked over to his clock that read 11:12; for once he couldn't wait until night time came.

* * *

Sure enough, when night came and all of Danny's family members went off to bed, Plasmius came back. That night Danny told Vlad about his family and how they didn't believe him. Danny was very keen on making sure that Vlad was not imaginary. Plasmius told him not to worry and that he was in fact real, but was a ghost. Danny didn't mind though, he was just glad that his friend was real. Although, Danny decided that he wasn't going to tell his mommy and daddy about Plasmius again because if they found out he was a ghost, they would take his new friend away from him.

He could tell Jazzy about Plasmius – he would love to brag to her that his friend could disappear, fly, move stuff without touching it, go invisible, and so much more but he knew Jazzy would tattle to his mommy and daddy, or keep Plasmius as her friend. Danny wanted to have his knew playmate just his own.

As of now, Danny and Vlad were drawing pictures. Danny was drawing a picture of a rocket ship flying in space.

"You really love the stars don't you Daniel." Vlad said looking at his drawing.

Danny grabbed a black crayon and stared filling in the background, "Yeah… someday I hope I will be able to go to space."

Vlad smiled at Danny's enthusiasm, "Do you want to fly little badger?"

Danny looked up towards his playmate, "Of course I do! I will fly a space ship all the way to space!"

Plasmius chuckled, "No Daniel, I mean fly, like in without a space ship. Do you want me to take you flying?"

Danny perked up, "Really!? You will take me flying? Won't mommy and daddy know I am gone?"

"Don't worry about them Daniel, their sleeping. Besides it will only be a little while. Do you want to?"

Danny thought about it for a moment. "Promise you won't drop me?"

Vlad placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "I promise Daniel."

Danny smiled and nodded his head. Vlad help himself and Danny up and picked up Danny of the floor. "Hold on tight, alright little badger?"

"Okay," and with that Vlad flew him and Danny through the roof and out into the night sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did, the series would have had a lot more seasons.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The first time flying for Danny was very exhilarating. Although Plasmius refused to go up higher than the clouds for some unknown reason to him, Danny knew that it was one of the best feelings that he will ever experience.

As quickly as it lasted though, they were right back home where they started. Danny wanted to stay out longer, but Plasmius didn't want him to get a cold. So that night after they arrived back to FentonWorks they continued playing games and telling stories.

Plasmius told Danny a lot about ghost. He explained to Danny that his mommy and daddy were actually building a ghost portal to his world – the Ghost Zone. Plasmius didn't seem too happy at the fact, and told Danny that they probably wouldn't get it working or someone might end up getting hurt. Vlad told him about the other ghost that lived around and how not all of them were evil – much to Danny's likening. He wanted to see other ghost – not that he didn't enjoy Plasmius's accompany; he just wanted friends more like him.

As the night went on, Vlad made him go to bed earlier than the night before, since he still had school in the morning. Vlad put him in bed, read him a story, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of his sister banging on the door, "Danny! Get up! You're going to be late!" she yelled. Danny groaned as he pushed of the blanket and stood up off his bed. He rubbed his eye and yawned. Maybe staying up as late as he did wasn't the best idea.

Ignoring his tired state, Danny walked over to his closet. He looked inside and sighed as he remembered that mommy never did the laundry yesterday. Now he has to wear one of the very hot and uncomfortable sweaters he has gotten over the years.

Grabbing a dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans, he shut the closet door and got changed for the day.

Lucky for Danny, his parents and sister didn't ask about his knew friend from the day before, so he didn't have to make up a lie. He never was the best at lying, every time his mommy would know that he was and send him in timeout. He thought it would be best if they just forgot about it and then he wouldn't have to lie.

After getting off the school bus, Danny walked into his school into his kindergarten classroom where most of the other students were already there. He frowned knowing that it was going to be another long and boring day with no friends.

He walked over and sat down at the small table with numerous number of drawing supplies; paint, crayons, colored pencils, everything that Danny loved to use.

He grabbed a piece of paper and thought about what he should make today. Normally he would do simple things like a flower of a tree but today he felt like doing something different. He smiled knowing exactly what to draw. He picked up a cyan blue crayon and started drawing a picture of his new friend.

Danny was not very pleased at the fact that Ms. Baxter took his drawing away. She told him that he shouldn't draw pictures of scary monsters. Plasmius wasn't scary though so he didn't know why she didn't like it. He tried to convince her that he was a good monster but she just got mad and told him that he could not color for the rest of the day.

So now Danny was sitting on one of the bean bag chairs in the corner of the room, watching all the other children play. "Children," Ms. Baxter called. All of the students quieted down and faced towards her, "We are going to have recess time now, make sure to bring your lunches so you can eat out there." All of the students cheered as they forgot about what they were doing, grabbed their lunches, and ran for the door. Danny silently stood up and followed.

Danny got outside and pressed his fingers against his eyes from the blinding light of the sun. Once his eyes were adjusted, he walked over to the playground and hoped on the swing. He looked over to the kids that were using chalk and drawing on the sidewalk. Normally he would be joining them, but being suspended from drawing, also meant that he wasn't allowed to use the chalk.

All of a sudden, the box holding the chalk started glowing green and floated up off the ground. The children that were using the chalk started running and screaming. The teachers tried getting the students to calm down but they were not use to anything strange like this themselves and were not able to stay calm themselves.

As everyone ran from the floating bow of chalk, Danny just sat on the swing staring at everyone run. He wasn't terrified as everyone else because he has seen something similar happen before. Plasmius would do the same think with Danny's rocket ship models and make them seem as if they were flying. Danny was actually excited about what was happening, it meant that either Plasmius was here, or there was another ghost.

Danny jumped of his swing and walked over to the still floating box. He stopped when he was about two feet away from it. Danny looked around to see that all of his students and teacher were already gone; they probably thought that he went with him. He felt the temperature around him get colder.

Behind him, a man with blue skin and overalls appeared, "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" Danny turned around at the yell. He smiled when he saw the ghost.

"Hi, I'm Danny."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people, here is the next chapter**

**I just want to let you know that the ghost in this story are not keen on world domination, they are not evil – you may see a few aspects that they are but most of the ghost will just be OOC so sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not even own the computer I am using, so how could I possibly own Danny Phantom?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The Box Ghost was confused on why the child would come up to him so happily, normally children would run in fear as all of the other students did. This child – Danny, was introducing himself?

"Do you want to play?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side. The Box Ghost – for once – was speechless as the child turned around to the still floating box of chalk and grabbed it. He pulled out a green piece and sat on the ground.

Danny picked the box again and held it out, "Here, come draw with me." He said. The Box Ghost blinked at him. He slowly reached over and grabbed the box. Danny smiled and looked back down at the concrete and started rubbing the chalk on it.

The Box Ghost stared at the boy calmly drawing. He didn't know what to do with him. He has never had human want to be around him. Deciding to humor the boy, the Box Ghost floated downwards and pulled a blue piece of chalk out of the box. He simply drew four a dark blue line across the concrete making a box shape figure.

Danny smiled as he too was drawing on the ground, making flowers instead though. He looked over to the Box Ghost, "You said you were the box ghost. So that means you are a ghost?"

The Box Ghost blinked blankly at the child again. He slowly nodded his head in response. Danny smiled, "That's really cool! I have another friend that is a ghost. He told me that there was a lot more ghost, so I really wanted to meet another one. I was glad when you showed up because than maybe I would have another friend as a ghost. And since you are very nice, does that mean you will be my friend too?' he said grabbing a pink piece of chalk.

The Box Ghost raised an eyebrow at what Danny was blabbing on about. Did he say he knew another ghost? That would explain why he wasn't afraid of him. "Uh… sure I guess. You said you knew another ghost, is that true?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, his name is Vlad Plasmius. He is really nice, have you met him?'

The Halfa? Nice? This was getting strange even for the Box Ghost. "Uh, yes I have met him, you say he is nice?"

"Yup, he takes me-"

"Danny!"

Danny perked up at the voice of his teacher calling him; he looked over to see that she hasn't come from around the corner yet. He turned towards the Box Ghost, "You have to go please, my teacher will be mad if she saw me being around you." He said standing up.

The Box Ghost nodded understanding, "Alright, the Box Ghost will see you again soon child!" he yelled before vanishing.

Danny smiled at the place where his knew friend was before running off towards his teacher.

* * *

-Five days later-

Danny was sitting alone at the kitchen table. Jazzy staid the night at her friend's house last night, and his mommy and daddy were in the lab again working on their project. Danny was left alone without any way to get breakfast.

A few minutes went by as Danny stared blankly at the chair in front of him. He was thinking about the very fun week he has been having. After meeting the Box Ghost for the first time, he did see him again. I was after school on Wednesday. The Box Ghost was very strange but a fun playmate nonetheless. The only thing that was weird to Danny was that he always wanted the games to include boxes, but he didn't complain; he can't be picky when it comes to friends.

He also got to see Plasmius every night this week and was taken out flying a few more times. Vlad didn't know what to think when Danny told him that he met another ghost. He was really paranoid at first but something about him being the Box Ghost got him to cool down.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. A familiar blue skin creature came visible a few feet away from him. "Vladdie!" Danny yelled. He jumped out of his chair and into Plasmius's arms.

"Hello Daniel." Vlad said hugging the boy back. Danny looked up at him. "What are you doing here, mommy and daddy are awake."

Vlad smiled at him, "they are in the lab, are they not?" Danny let go of the hug.

"Ya, but what if they come up?"

"Then I will turn invisible."

"Oh…okay."

"So what were you up too Daniel?" Vlad asked him. Danny shrugged, "Nothing, I was waiting to see if mommy and daddy would come up from the lab so they could get the cereal down for me, but they haven't come yet."

Vlad frowned a little, "Do you want me to get some for you?" Danny excitedly nodded his head. He walked over to the cabinets and pointed at one, "the cereal is in there."

Vlad walked over to him, opened the cabinets, and pulled out a box of cereal. Danny ran over and pointed to another cabinet, "The bowls are in there." Vlad smiled at him, as he opened the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. Danny opened a drawer and pulled out a spoon. The two of them walked back over to the table. Danny sat down as Vlad got his cereal ready.

Plasmius put the bowl of cereal in front of Danny, "Thanks Vlad!" Danny said before grabbing his spoon and starts to eat.

Vlad smiled at the boy. "You're welcome little badger," he said. All of a sudden, Vlad felt his ghost sense go off, he turned around.

"Well, well, looks like the Box Ghost was right. You two have made a new friend…"

* * *

**Just to let you know the next couple of chapters will be Danny meeting all his future ghost pals. Once he meets and befriends them the story will start to focus more on his future.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and who did you think the ghost is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, I am back with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hold on let me check *Goes and looks in my ghost trap* Nope, still don't own Danny Phantom. He must still be with Butch Hartman.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the teenage rocker, "Didn't know you were one to care what other people were up to," He said crossing his arms. A big smiled started to grace upon Danny's face.

Ember shrugged, "I have a whole eternity to do nothing, if I hear something that sounds remotely interesting, I will check it out." She said. She looked down at the smiling child, "So are you going to introduce me to your friend or what?"

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Ember this is Daniel," he turned facing Danny, "Little badger this is Ember McLain."

Danny smiled widened, "Hi I'm Danny. Are you a ghost too?"

Ember smirked, "Well aren't you adorable Danny, as Plasmius already said, I'm Ember. A pop singer and yes, I am a ghost."

"Cool! You sing!"

"And play guitar baby-pop."

"Wow!"

Vlad smiled at the two interacting, all of the ghost in the Ghost Zone always has somewhat of a connection – normally it is good kind of connection. They don't fight each other and are all normally friends. Of course Vlad has a strong kind of reputation in the Ghost Zone; he normally is respected unless a ghost wants to face his wrath.

Vlad isn't the best of friends with the children of the Zone though. He knows them and will talk to them sometimes but not very often. Since Danny is so fond of ghost and is meeting some, Vlad would like it I he meet some kids too, even if they were teenagers.

Vlad trusted most of the ghost around Danny, and maybe he will add some joy in the ghosts boring lives. Since Vlad is half human, he still has other things he needs to do like run his companies, but the other ghost have nothing but roam the Ghost Zone and be bored. It will also be beneficial for Danny too, because Danny doesn't have any friends. He will be happy that his ghost friends get to come over and the ghost will be happy that they will have something to do.

"Ember." Vlad said. She turned and faced him. "I have some work I need to do, do you mind staying and keeping Daniel company?"

She smiled and looked down at the boy, "Sure, I don't mind watching over the dipstick."

"You're leaving?" Danny said sadly. He didn't want Plasmius to leave. He just got here.

Vlad ruffled his black hair, "I will be back little badger, I have to do some things. Miss. McLain will be staying here though if you want her too?"

Danny looked at the teen and smiled, he may not know her so well but she was nice. And if Plasmius thinks it would be okay for her to stay, he does too. "Okay."

Vlad smiled at him, "I will see you later little badger." And with that he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Ember looked down at the boy, "So baby-pop, what do you want to do?"

Danny shrugged. He looked up her and stared for a few moments. "Why is your hair on fire?"

Ember shook her head back and forth and chuckled, "It's not on fire dipstick, it's just flaming."

Danny turned his head sideways, "Doesn't that mean that it's on fire?"

Ember rolled her eyes, "No it doesn't – ugh I'm not even going to bother. Is there anything you want to do, like play a game or something?"

Danny thought for a moment, he looked over at Ember and saw her guitar on her back, "Can you play a song for me?"

She smiled, "I am liking you more and more baby-pop," she said grabbing her guitar. She was about to start strumming before Danny interrupted her. "Wait, can we go to my room. I don't want mommy or daddy finding us."

Ember nodded "Follow me." Danny said running passed her and out the kitchen door.

Ember followed up the stairs and into Danny's room. The first thing she noticed was that the room was very 'space' themed with many rocket models and toys. She smiled and shut the door.

Danny jumped onto his bed and smiled at Ember. She returned the smile, grabbed and turned a chair facing Danny, "So baby-pop, I normally play rock songs, but I might be able to mix up one of my songs so it will be more to your likening." She said tuning up her guitar. Danny nodded.

She started strumming the guitar checking to see if it was tuned. "Alright…"

_It was, it was September_  
_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_  
_To you, I did surrender_  
_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me_  
_My life, a losing game_  
_But you should, you should not doubt me_  
_You will remember my name_

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, one thing remains_  
_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_

_Your heart, your heart has ventured_  
_You're wrong, now bear the shame_  
_Like dead trees, in cold December_  
_Nothing but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, one thing remains_  
_Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_

_Oh woah woah!_

_Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, my favorite name_  
_Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_  
_Yeah! You will remember my name._

She finished he song, Danny had a huge smile on his face and started clapping, "That was so cool. Can you teach me how to play like that?"

Ember smiled and placed her guitar down, "Maybe when your older baby-pop, I'm glad you liked it. It may have not been a soft song, but it was the only one I could think of at the moment."

"It was super good still, Are you famous or something."

Ember chuckled at his question, "No, I don't think humans would like ghost playing music for them."

"I am human and like your music, if no one hears your music though why do you play it?"

Ember gave a sly smile, "I know, you're the only nice human I have come upon so far, I do though play my music to my friends."

"You have more ghost friends? Can I meet them?"

Ember raised an eyebrow at the child's excited expression, "I don't see why not, but I must ask, why do you like ghost so much?"

Danny shrugged, "They're are nicer than any of the kids at school, there mean."

Ember frowned a little. It makes since that the child would be happier around someone who actually pays attention to you, whether they are a ghost or not.

"So you want to meet some more ghost friends, because they are nicer?" She never really thought that any kid would think a ghost was nice, she knew that Danny was special.

Danny nodded his head, "Yeah."

"Well, I guess I can introduce you to a few of my friends. I have a little brother who is a little older than you who I think you would get along with. I will see if they can come tomorrow alright? In the meantime, do you want me to play another song?"

Danny smiled, "Yeah, thanks Ember!"

She nodded and smiled before grabbing her guitar to play another song…

* * *

**There you have it; Ember is now in the story. Just to let you know the little brother that Ember was talking about will be Youngblood if you didn't guess. I just thought that that would be good after I saw Pirate Radio. Oh and I know Ember's song was depressing a little and didn't really go well with the theme of the mood, but I actually wanted to use her song that she used on the show.**

**Also, the ghost in this story all do get along, yes even with Vlad. I really want this to be a Danny/ghost bonding story but I wouldn't be able to do that very well if all the ghost were trying to attack each other. It will just fit better with the story.**

Well, I hope you liked it. Please give me some feedback. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, I am back finally. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got busy, you know, with that prison – I mean, school I go to and all. At least I only have a few more weeks until summer break. That's when I will be able to update more often.**

**Any who, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, there would have been over 300 episodes. Sadly, I do not and there are only 53 episodes. *Runs and cries into my pillow, wishing that there was more.***

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Danny groaned as he pulled his blankets over his eyes, covering up the sunlight that was shinning in on him. He really should have learned by now not to stay up so late, but he was just having so much fun listening to Ember play her songs and telling him about her friends that he would meet today.

Danny shot out of his bed remembering this. Ember said that she and her friends would try and be here by eleven. He looked over to the clock and relaxed. 10:12, wow it was late. But at least he didn't sleep in too late. Forgetting about his tired state he was in moments before, Danny stood from his bed and head to his closet to get ready for the day.

He put on a clean pair of underwear, blue jeans, a red and white T-shirt. He sat back down on his bed - not caring for breakfast – as he waited.

45 minutes later, Danny was still in his room, now lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He felt the temperature grow cold, as he opened his icy blue eyes he saw a non familiar ghost floating a few feet away from him.

"Ahoy there matey." The child said to him. Danny laid up and turned his head to the side a little. He starred at the pale skinned boy for a moment before speaking up. "Hi, I'm Danny. Who are you?"

"The names Youngblood, I am-"

"-in a whole lot of trouble." A voice cut him off. Youngblood trembled at the angry voice of his sister.

Both Danny and Youngblood turned to look at the mad form of Ember with two other ghosts behind her. Youngblood nervously waved to the three teens, "Uh…hi…sis."

Ember scowled, "I told you not to come to the human realm without me." Youngblood raised his arms in defense, "Ya, but you and your friends were taking so long. I knew to be careful." Ember just rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

Danny looked between the two siblings and towards her two friends who looked to be feeling just as awkward being there as he did. Deciding to stop Ember and Youngblood's bickering, he spoke up, "Uh…Ember?"

Ember looked away from Youngblood towards Danny, "Oh, sorry baby-pop, I just had to knock some sense into my brother." She said, Youngblood rolled his eyes at her but didn't argue. "Anyway, I am guessing you two have already met. So why don't I introduce you to my other friends… Danny this is Johnny 13 and Kitty." She said gesturing to them, "You guys, this is Danny."

Johnny and Kitty both smiled at him, "Ah, your right Em, he is so adorable." Kitty squealed.

Danny's smile grew wider as he blushed a little, he was glad that they were actually noticing him. Ember smiled at her friend, "What you would think I would lie?" she turned to face Danny. "So baby-pop, what do you want to do?" She said floating downwards towards him.

Danny thought for a moment, but before he could replay, Youngblood spoke up, "So kid, you want to be an astronaut?" Youngblood said, looking at the numerous rocket models Danny had.

Danny looked over to Youngblood and a huge grin formed on his face, "Yeah!" he jumped of his bed towards Youngblood. "Someday I will go on a real rocket ship, and fly into space!" Danny yelled excitedly, grabbing one of his models and moving it in the air.

Youngblood smiled grabbing one also, "That would be so cool! I like to pretend to be an astronaut, like I am flying in space." He explained moving around the model thorough the air just like Danny.

As the two friends played with the rocket models, the three teens stared smirking at them. "They easily forgot we were here." Kitty said, still smiling a bit.

Johnny shrugged, "Uh, their kids, what did you expect?"

"He'll be more fun to hang out around when he gets older." Ember said, floating back up to her friends.

"You are right Em, he is very interesting for a human, but to you really think it is smart for us to be around him?"

"Ya, aren't his parents ghost hunters?"

Ember rolled her eyes at her friends, "Oh stop being paranoid. Yes his parents are ghost hunters, but it's not like they will know we are here. The Dipstick won't tell them."

"I wonder why?" Kitty said cocking her head to the side a little and watching Danny run around his room with Youngblood. "He seems to be really calm around us, while most kids would go screaming to their parents in fear."

"Ya, well, as I told you, Danny is different. But it's not like we should complain. We have nothing to do in the stupid Ghost Zone but get fat and lazy; at least the kid gives us something to do."

Johnny nodded, "We'll I will admit… The kid is pretty entertaining." He said, watching Danny make alien noises.

The two girls nodded in agreement. They floated in silence for a few minutes as they watched the two children play their make belief game. "What about Plasmius? You mentioned him with Danny earlier, right?" Kitty finally spoke up.

Ember nodded her head, not taking her eyes off of Danny and her brother. "Yeah, he has been watching over the Dipstick for over a week now. I am not sure why though; Plasmius doesn't seem like the sort of guy to befriend a random kid."

"Actually… I don't think it is so random." Johnny said. He two friends gave him a questioning look, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Hey kid-err… Danny?" He said ignoring his confused friends. Danny stopped what he was doing and looked up towards him. "What's your last name?"

Danny raised an eyebrow slightly. "Fenton…Why?"

Johnny smiled, "Just curios." Danny stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off and turning back to his friend.

Johnny faced back towards the two teenage girls, who both had their questioning looks on their face still. "What was that about, Johnny?" Kitty asked her boyfriend.

Johnny smirked. "I was just checking something. The kid's last name is Fenton."

Ember rolled her eyes, "We know that Johnny, he just said it. But why does it matter?"

"You two really don't pay attention much, do you?"

Both girls growled at Johnny, who backed away slightly in fear, "Uh… that wasn't supposed to sound offensive."

"What did you mean than?"

"Plasmius didn't just choose a random kid to befriend. He is the child of the Fenton ghost hunters, the same people who gave his ghost powers."

The two girls widened their eyes, just realizing the fact, "Alright that makes since now. But why would he want to follow around their son, instead of haunting the parents or something?" Ember asked.

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know everything about Plasmius."

"Do you think he'll do anything to Danny?"

Ember rolled her eyes at her friend's question, "No, he won't. Trust me. Plasmius cares too much for the Dipstick, for some reason. Besides, who would want to hurt someone as adorable as him?" She said gesturing to Danny who was laughing with Youngblood.

Her friends smiled and nodded in agreement as they silently watched the two children continue to play their game.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I honestly don't see the point of this. If I owned Danny Phantom, why would I be writing Fan Fiction?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_-Two months later-_

"Can you take me flying?" Danny quietly asked the ghost in front of him. Vlad chuckled at the boy's want. "I thought you wanted to what here for Cujo? You don't want to abandon that poor puppy, do you?"

Danny pouted for a moment, "…No." He looked up and smiled, "can you take me later than?"

Plasmius rolled his red eyes at the boy, "Perhaps. I might be able to make some room in my schedule." He teased the child.

The grin on Danny's face grew wider, "Thanks Vlad."

The hybrid smiled at him. Before he could respond, a bark was heard outside the window. Danny ran towards the noise and opened the window. A small green and glowing puppy rushed in and tackled Danny to the ground.

"Cujo, Stop!" Danny giggled at the dog that was licking his face. Cujo did what he was told and jumped of the boy. Danny slowed his laughter and stood up.

"Good boy." Danny praised. Cujo barked in joy as Danny quickly shushed him, "Be quite Cujo, mommy and daddy might hear you."

Cujo obliged and stopped his barking. Vlad Chuckled at the two, "So, isn't Dora supposed to be with you, Cujo?"

"Don't worry sir Plasmius, I am. It isn't my fault Cujo is so fast though." A feminine voice answered his question. Next to Danny, a greened skinned girl, with blond hair formed.

"Dora!" Danny exclaimed, running into the princess's arms. Dora gladly returned the hug.

"Hello Danny. How have you been?" She asked, running a few fingers through his black hair.

Danny looked up and smiled, "Good. I got to see Desiree yesterday. She let me make a wish."

Dora smiled at the happy child, "Oh really? What did you wish for?"

Danny smiled wider as he jumped out of Dora's arms and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a small green rock and ran back over to her. "I asked if I could go to the Ghost Zone, but she said it wasn't safe for humans to go there. So instead she gave me this rock from there. It is so cool!" He said admiring it. "It glows too, so I can use it like a night light."

Dora grabbed the small rock and smirked at how something so simple to her made Danny so happy. "That is really nice of Desiree, I hope you thanked her." She said handing the rock back to Danny.

He gladly accepted it and nodded his head. "I did. I remembered what you told me about being polite when someone does something nice." He said, walking back over to his desk and setting the rock down. Dora smiled, glad that he remembered.

Vlad silently watched Danny and Dora's brief conversation. Every ghost that knew Danny – which was a lot of them – knew that he wanted to go and see the ghost Zone. He was quite fond of anything ghost related.

He saw Danny place the rock back down on the desk and decided to speak up, "Daniel?" Danny turned to face him, "I have to leave now little badger, I will try and make it back later tonight, alright?"

Danny smiled and ran over to Plasmius, embracing him in a hug, "Okay, bye Vlad." He said. The hybrid chuckled and returned it, "Good-bye Daniel," He said, before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

Danny stared at the place where Plasmius was just moments before; he turned around to face Dora and Cujo. He sat down on the carpet and petted the small dog.

"Are you going to stay Dora?" He asked, rubbing behind Cujo's ear. Dora smiled and joined him on the floor.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Without thinking, Danny ferociously nodded his head, hoping that she would stay. Dora giggled at the boy's action. "Then I think I can spare some time." She said, petting Cujo also, "What would you like to do?"

Danny thought for a moment, and –just as he opened his mouth to respond – three loud bangs were heard on the other side of his door. "Danny! Open your door!"

Danny frowned wt her sister's voice, he looked towards Dora who softly smiled at him before turning Cujo and herself invisible. Danny sighed as he stood up and walked to the door.

He turned the lock sideways and opened his door to reveille an angry red head. "You aren't supposed to lock the door Danny. What are you hiding?" she fumed.

Danny frowned that his sister always assumed that she knew everything. Of course, she was right this time, but it still annoyed him, "Nothing Jazzy, now leave me alone." He growled trying to shut the door on her.

Jazzy put her foot in front of the door preventing him from closing it. "I don't believe you. I'm telling mom and dad."

Danny's eyes widened. Jazzy didn't even know about his friends, how would she be able to tell their parents?" covering his fear, he swallowed hard and asked, "What are you going to tell them?"

"That you're hiding something from me. " She said, turning around and running down the stairs.

Danny started to follow after her but a cold hand softly grabbed his wrist, stopping him, "Don't Danny."

Danny turned around to see Dora and Cujo not invisible anymore. He scowled, "But she is going to tell mommy and daddy, and then I won't be able to see you or my other friends anymore." He said. His eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

Dora silently walked herself and Danny into the bedroom and shut the door. "Danny, that's not going to happen, your sister doesn't even know the truth."

Danny frowned and sat on the floor next to Cujo, "Yeah, she is just being a big meany," He muttered, "I hate Jazzy."

Dora slightly frowned and sat on the floor next to Danny, "Don't say that Danny. You don't really mean it."

Danny frowned, "Yes I do, I hate her. She is so mean."

Dora sighed, "Danny, you shouldn't hate your sister. Someday you'll realize how important a sibling is."

Danny kept staring down at the puppy with a small scowl still on his face, "Do you have a sister?"

Dora's face fell for a moment, "Well, no, but I do have a brother."

Danny looked up to her and cocked his head, "Really? Can I meet him?"

Dora sighed and shook her head, "No, you can't."

"Why?"

"Argon isn't very nice."

"What do you mean? Is he not a ghost?"

Dora chuckled a little, "No he is, just not all ghost are nice, Danny."

"Yeah they are. You, Ember, Kitty, every ghost is nice."

"Danny, is every human nice?"

"No, Jazzys not."

"And Aragon isn't nice either, and is a ghost. But no matter how mean he is, I still love him. Just like how you should with Jasmine."

"Why should I, she doesn't like me?" Danny huffed crossing his arms.

"That's not true Danny, I bet she loves you. It is natural for siblings to fight and sometimes not like each other. But that doesn't mean that they shouldn't love each other still."

"Do you like Aragon?"

Dora hesitated for a moment "No… But I still love him."

Danny blinked in confusion, "So you don't like him, but you love him?"

Dora shook her head in amusement, "Yes, basically. You see Danny, No matter how much your sister may annoy you; you should still always love her. Even if you don't necessarily like being around her."

Danny nodded his head, still a little confused.

Dora realized this and sighed, "Just promise me that you will try to get along with Jasmine, alright?"

Danny really wasn't for sure why Dora wanted him to not hate jazzy still, but he knew that if she said to do something, he should listen because Dora always told the truth.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter people. I hope you like it. I will warn you though that this chapter is short, but it gets deeper into the plot at least :)**

**Disclaimer: As Walker would say, *Clears throat* Me owning Danny Phantom, That is against the rules.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Plasmius slowly phased through the ceiling into a child's bedroom. He gently set the boy in his arms, down on the bed.

"Thanks Vlad." Danny whispered to make sure not to wake his sleeping family members. He was really glad Plasmius came back to take him flying after Dora and Cujo left.

"You're welcome, my boy. now, I think it is time for you to go to bed. Just because you don't have to wake up early anymore because of summer break, doesn't mean you should stay up all night."

Danny pouted but didn't protest, He never wanted to go to bed because that's when Plasmius would leave again and he wouldn't know when he would see him next. He knew though that it would be no use to try and argue with Vlad. He nodded and went to his bed.

Plasmius kindly tucked him in, "Good night little badger." He said patting his head softly. Danny smiled and yawned, "Night Vlad."

Plasmius floated over to the light switch. He gave Danny one last smile before turning the light of and teleported away.

Danny lowered his smile and yawned again. He was sad that Plasmius left, but he knew that he would see him and his other friends tomorrow. He closed his eyes hoping that he would always have his friends, before he shortly fell asleep.

* * *

Throw a looking glass, the cloaked figure watched the small child fall asleep with a small grin on his face. He pressed a button on his staff and the image faded away.

"Clockwork!'

The time master rolled his eyes at his employers before turning to face them.

"The boy-"

"I am aware of the situation."

"Then you know what needs to be stopped." One of the observents said.

"There is nothing I can do." Clockwork stated, shifting from his adult form to his old form.

"There is nothing you can do, or nothing you _will_ do?"

"Nothing I will do." He said shifting to a child. He looked away and back to the blank screen.

"Clockwork! -"

"I will not stop the child's fate from occurring." He cut them off again.

The observents looked at each other, knowing that he wouldn't break his word. "You better choose wise Clockwork. This child's fate and possibly both the Ghost Zone and Earth, rest on your decision." One of them stated before they both flouted out of the clock tower.

"It always does."

He turned on the looking glass and saw the same raven haired child as before still sleeping. He sighed.

He looked at the child's sleeping form and went over his thoughts. Moments later, a clock arrow formed from where he was standing, spinning clockwise. The time ghost disappeared, leaving an empty clock tower.

* * *

Danny turned to his side, shivering from the temperature in the room. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped the blanket tighter around him and pulled his knees closer to his chest. He snuggled up trying to get warm, but, as he realized that the temperature wasn't normally cold, he opened his eyes knowing that someone – a ghost, more specifically, was present.

There, a few feet away from his bed, was a purple cloaked ghost holding a staff. He had learned not to panic (or scream) when woken up by a ghost. He wouldn't want to wake up his parents or sister and have them come in to see a ghost in his room.

He didn't know how to react with this ghost that he has never seen before though. He wasn't necessarily afraid of ghost so he wasn't panicked. He sat up on his bed, not leaving an eye off of the mysterious ghost.

"Hello Daniel."

Danny turned his head to the side, "You know me?"

The ghost softly smiled at him, "I do." He said floating a little closer, "Let me introduce myself. My name is Clockwork, Master of Time."

"Master of Time?"

Clockwork smirked, "I watch over the Earth and the Ghost Zone's time stream."

Danny blinked still confused about the ghost in front of him. Clockwork quietly chuckled, "In time, you will understand Danny."

"How do you know me?"

"Being the Master of Time, I know everything and everyone." He explained, floating closer to Danny. "Tell me Danny, How do you feel about flying?"

Danny perked up a little, "I love flying. My friends take me all the time."

Clockwork smiled at him, "That's good to hear." He looked out the window into the clear night sky, "One day, you will be able to fly among those stars."

Danny also looked to the stars, "In space? Like in a rocket ship?"

Clockwork quietly chuckled, "Something like that."

He looked back to the child, "I think it is time for you to go back to bed Danny. Plasmius wouldn't appreciate it if you were tired tomorrow because I kept you up."

Danny yawned and nodded. He still was curious of how Clockwork knew so much about him, but he knew that he wouldn't find out tonight. Instead he curled back down on his bed. He looked back over to the cloaked ghost, "Good night Danny," Clockwork said before teleporting back to his citadel.

Danny signed; he wished that he could know more about Clockwork and why he visited him for such a short time. Or about what he meant of him 'flying among the stars.' If he really was the Master of Time, than he really would fly one day. He smiled thinking about living one of his dreams. He closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep.

* * *

Clockwork smirked at the sleeping image of the boy. All of a sudden, the image changed to a similar looking child soaring through the night sky.

"You truly are a mystery… Phantom."


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, my laptop only has like 5% battery left on it so I had to post this chapter quickly. Try to not freak out on any typos I might have made. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_-2 weeks later-_

The moment Danny woke up, he sprang to his feet and got cleaned up for the day. He looked at the date, July1st – or in other words – his birthday.

After a few minutes of getting on clean clothes, brushing his teeth, and combing his hair. He ran out of his room, down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and found his sister reading a book.

"Good morning Jazzy," he said happily. Jazzy shut her book and stood up from her chair.

"Morning Danny," she said walking towards the kitchen door. "When you see mom and dad later, tell them I went to a friend's house. I might be back later if I don't stay the night." She added, leaving the room without hearing a response from Danny.

He frowned. Jazzy forgot his birthday? Unless she decided to play a trick on him, but he doubted it. He really couldn't blame her though; he most likely would have forgotten her birthday last year if mommy wouldn't have reminded him.

All of a sudden, the kitchen door opened and his parents came it pulling him out of his thoughts. "Hi sweetie." Maddie said pulling down the hood of her jumpsuit.

"Hi mommy," he said happily, "Guess what today is."

His mother scrunched up her eyebrows slightly. Before she could respond, Jack beamed up, "It is only one week away before the Ghost Portal can be activated!" he boomed.

Maddie giggled a little, "Now honey, that's only if we can finish doing the last touch ups before then, we still need and visit the Guys and White to get some more supplies" she said grabbing a piece of fruit from a bowl.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He yelled grabbing her gently and pulling her back through the kitchen door before she could protest, leaving their son alone again.

Danny frowned. Mommy and daddy were too wrapped up in their work that they forgot his birthday? He could understand if Jazzy forgot but his parents?

Danny ran out the kitchen door back up the stairs. He wiped the tears starting to form in his eyes. He should have known they would have done something like this. They never do or remember anything for him anymore. He doesn't even remember the last time they took him to anywhere. The last month of school, Plasmius always flew him there. Mommy and daddy never did.

He went into his room and slammed the door. He was hoping that they would have had a party for him or something. Even a cake and a few presents, but nothing? It wasn't fair. All of the other parents had celebrated their kids birthday, so why didn't his? The other parents also didn't have strange jobs or where strange outfits, like really? Ghost hunters? Who would want hunt ghost? There friendly and nice and care more about him then his real family.

Know that he thought about it, why would he want his family – the Fentons, celebrate his birthday with him? He would rather have the ghost – his _other_ family – spend time with him on his birthday. They were more fun and actually cared about him. They would listen to him, play with him, and never abandon him. So why did he care that mommy and daddy didn't plan a party? The only friends he had were the ghost, and he couldn't invite them because his parents hated ghost. Any present he would have received would probably have been something like a ghost weapon – which he didn't want – or something Jazzy would take and use for herself.

Danny jumped on his bad and hugged a small stuffed badger Plasmius got him. Even now when he was upset, something a ghost gave him was more comforting than anything his parents would have gave him. He could only wish that his friends – _family_ was here with him. He should have told them to come by today.

He wiped his tears again with his badger. The only good thing that he enjoyed about his parents was that they were building a ghost portal. He hoped that it would work because then he would have a way to go visit his friends. He knew that they didn't want him going into the Ghost Zone but why shouldn't he? It would probably be better than anything here.

As if a light bulb formed above his head, Danny threw his stuffed badger on his bed and ran back down the stairs.

He got in the living room and went up to the large metal doors. He pulled down on the handle hoping that his parents didn't lock it. He smiled as the door clicked at opened. He cracked it open and slowly slid through, shutting the door behind him carefully. He crept down the long metal stair case into the dimly lit lab. At the back of the room was a large hexagon shaped hole in the wall.

He looked around the messy lab. He really had only been down here one time and that was when mommy and daddy were showing him and Jazzy the jumpsuits that they got them. His parents always told him that they weren't allowed to mess with any of their inventions so he really didn't know why they would have gotten him a jumpsuit, but as for now it would most likely come and handy.

He walked over to a small closet in the lab and looked through the multiple orange and blue jumpsuits lined up on a rack. At the end of the closet was another blue jumpsuit but clearly smaller – the one for Jazzy – he remembered. Behind Jazzy's was a small white jumpsuit with black boots and gloves. It was supposed to be orange like his daddy's but there was a mistake and a got a white one instead.

He grabbed his jumpsuit and slowly put it on over his clothes. He put on the black boots and gloves. He looked at his body suffocated in the jumpsuit and frowned. He placed his hand on a sticker on his chest. He pulled of a sloppily stuck on picture of his daddy.

He threw the sticker in the trash before smiling at his now plain white jumpsuit. He looked over to the nonfunctional portal and grinned.

He silently walked over to the portal and placed one of his hands on the rim. He didn't know what he really was doing but he was hoping to find a way to get to his friends. This was the only idea he had to try and contact them. What's the worst that can happen?

Sighing, he placed one foot in front of the other and slowly paced his way into the portal. He placed his hand on the wall for guidance as he walked farther into the dark hole.

He couldn't see that well, but he kept hitting his feet on random stuff on the floor. All of a sudden, his boot caught on a wire and he started to fall forward. Trying to use the wall to hold himself up he hit a button. His eyes widened as the portal started to rumble. He saw a bright green flash of light before pain started to consume him. The last thing he remembered was his own screech of pain before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, I am on a role! Another chapter ready! I guess you should thank my study hall in school for that. I was able to write a lot of this chapter then.**

**Before you start reading I would just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate every single one of them. Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am running out of ways to say this… I don't own and will never own the most incredible show in the world, Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Danny lay on his stomach with his head tilted to the side on the cold hard metal of the lab floor, a cold numb feeling kept coursing throughout his body. He didn't remember how he got away from the portal but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted to go to sleep, but… why was he so cold? The tile felt warm compared to the rest of his body.

He tried to move into a tighter ball, but he felt so weak that he was barely able to get any reactions from his fingers. That's when he realized that that his eyes were closed, he was too tired to even crack them open. He hoped that mommy, daddy, or even Jazzy would be home soon and help him get to bed. He just wanted to sleep.

What was that noise behind him? It was loud and defiantly not there before this happened to him. There were so many questions ha had but couldn't do anything to get the answer. Did he just hear a voice behind him? He wasn't sure. Hopefully it was mommy and she would get him off this floor.

All of a sudden, his entire body went even colder. It felt as if he swallowed an ice cube whole, except that the feeling was going up instead of down. Cold air was released from his mouth. He shivered.

He felt something – someone's presents in the lab. He didn't know who, why, or even where this person was but a sense of relief fell across his body.

Whoever it was stayed quite. Danny couldn't help the fact that he was annoyed by this. Why weren't they helping him? Of course he couldn't ask this but he wanted too, or at least find out who this person was.

"Danny?" someone asked. Danny recognized the voice, but he couldn't put his finger on what their name was. "Oh. My. Gosh. Danny," the voice said slowly. He heard them move closer to him. He tried whimpering but no noise came out.

"Skulker, go get Plasmius." A feminine voice demanded. He was relieved that he at least knew Skulker was there. Skulker wasn't the best person to talk to when he was bored – as he only was interested in hunting stuff. He was although, a very good ghost to have around if he need help.

"Can you get the whelp to his room?" Skulker asked.

"What if his parents come in? They wouldn't appreciate it if there was a ghost in their kid's room, replacing their son."

"We'll worry about that if it happens; just take the kid to his bed."

They didn't say anything after that. Danny didn't know what they were doing but he could tell that they moved. One of them were now right next to him.

"Danny? Danny, can you hear me?" The girl asked softly shaking him. Danny moaned, actually making some sort of noise. He felt the ghost gently lift him up and placed him on his back. "Danny, it's me, Ember. Can you open your eyes?"

He was happy hearing that the unknown voice was Ember. He could only wish that she didn't sound so sad at the moment. He wasn't hurt, well, his body didn't hurt anymore, he was just so very tired. If only he could open his eyes.

He heard Ember sigh as she gently lifted his body up again – bridal style. They lifted up into the air and he felt the slight tingly feeling he felt whenever a ghost turned him intangible. As quickly as that occurred, he felt Ember set him down on something soft – much softer than the floor he was laying on just moments ago.

"Oh Danny," He heard Ember mutter. He honestly didn't know what was wrong. He wanted to know why she and Skulker sounded so sad before. He was okay, just tired.

As if he just realized how tired he was, the outside world around him seemed to fade away as he fell into darkness.

* * *

Ember sat on the side of Danny's bed and stared at the white haired child in front of her. She was positive he was Danny, even though he was a ghost. The unearthly glow and white haired proved it. She just didn't know how exactly this happened to him. She knew it had something to do with the portal. The ghosts knew that the Fentons were going to activate the portal one week from now and the fact that the portal was on early and that Danny was hurt and a ghost in front of it, proved that Danny did something with the portal.

She could tell that Danny was awake by how his eyes were rapidly moving under his eye lids and that he was moaning before, but she saw his body finally seemed to relax and that his eyes stopped moving, she guessed that he fell asleep.

As Ember too, finally relaxed a little, a bright blue light formed around Danny's mid section. It separated into two and went up and down his body. Ember's eyes widened as the white haired ghost transformed back into Danny's normal black haired human self.

Ember saw his chest start to rise up and down as he began breathing again. She reached over and felt for a pulse. It was there – shorter than normal – but still there. His temperature was also not as warm before. She pulled her hand away smirking slightly.

A part of her feels upset about Danny become a half-ghost because he did get hurt and now he will never have somewhat of a normal life, but the other part of her is glad,. Danny has always wanted to know what it was like to fly and go to the Ghost Zone and heck, even be a ghost and now he will be able to experience these things. Sure he won't be the average kid anymore, but was he really even that normal to begin with? His parents are ghost hunters, he would rather hang out with ghost than other kids, and his only friends were ghost. If anything being an average human made him strange.

The only thing Ember feared was Danny being able to control his powers. If he accidently used them in front of his parents or they found out about him being a ghost that would not end well. Luckily Danny will have Plasmius to teach him everything. For once she was glad that Plasmius was a Halfa.

"Daniel!" she heard pulling her out of her thoughts. Seconds later, Plasmius sped towards the boy lying on the bed.

"Ember?" Skulker said confused staring at the child, "What happened to him?"

Ember shrugged, "Don't know, one moment he was a ghost, the next he was back human. I am not for sure how it happened but I can tell you that he is a Halfa."

Both the male ghost raised an eyebrow, "Was he ever awake?" Plasmius asked.

"He was I think, but he didn't say anything."

Vlad nodded his head but didn't say anything else. All of a sudden, Danny's body seemed to become see through and began to fell through his bed. Plasmius barley was able to catch him before he fell all the way through. He sighed placing the child on his lap.

"This is going to be a long week…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, I was finally able to update! Sorry for the wait people, I was pretty busy last week.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Even if I said that I did own the show, I doubt any of you would believe me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Danny woke up with his body still uncomfortably cold. He moved trying to get warmer before realizing that someone was gently holding him.

He opened his eyes and found that he was in his room, "Daniel?" He heard someone quietly ask. He looked up and saw Plasmius staring down oat him.

"Hi Vlad," Danny said trying to sound innocent. He knew that Plasmius would be mad at him for going into the portal when he knew that mommy and daddy's inventions were dangerous, but at least he was okay so he couldn't be too mad, right?

"Are you feeling better little badger?" Vlad asked. Danny nodded his end and a gusted into as sitting position on the bed. But - for some unknown reason to him – Vlad seemed reluctant on letting him go and kept a soft grip on his arm.

"Vlad, what are you–" Danny tried to ask but was cut off by a slight tingly feeling going across his body proceeding with him falling through the bed. Fortunately, Plasmius was prepared for this and caught him before he could fall through the floor.

Vlad carefully lifted him up and placed him back on the bed. Danny stared at Plasmius wide eyed, "Did you do that?"

Vlad rolled his eyes and smirked slightly, "No, I didn't Daniel. Now I need you tell me what exactly happened yesterday." He responded getting right to the point.

Danny blinked in confusion about what happened a few moments ago, but responded to Vlad, deciding to forget about it, "Um… I wanted to…" He sighed, "I was trying to get the portal working." He admitted lowering his voice.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "Why would you try something as dangerous as that? You knew that the portal wasn't supposed to be on till next week."

Danny lowered his head, "I know."

"Then, Why, Daniel?"

Danny stayed quiet for a few moments before responding, "I wanted to go to the Ghost Zone. Mommy, daddy, and jazzy forgot my birthday and left me alone. I was hoping to get the portal working so I could find you and everyone else. Please don't be mad." He explained as a tear started to roll down his cheek.

Vlad frowned a little before giving him a gentle hug, "I'm not mad Daniel, I was just a little worried."

Danny looked up to Vlad and turned his head slightly, "Worried? Why are you worried, I'm fine now?"

Plasmius sighed, "Daniel… Some things about you have changed after you went into the portal."

Danny blinked in confusion. He didn't feel any different from before – well, minus the fact that he was cold. But he doubted Vlad would lie so he didn't believe in other wise. "Is it bad?"

Vlad smiled in amusement, "No dear boy, it is not bad. Knowing you, I would say that you will rather enjoy it."

Danny smiled glad that nothing was wrong, "What is it?"

Plasmius smirked a little, "Daniel when you got shocked in the portal, ectoplasm was inserted into your DNA," Danny stared at him confused, but Vlad continued. "I know you're most likely confused, but you will understand eventually. The most important thing you want to know now is that the ectoplasm in your system gave you ghost powers."

Danny widened his eyes, "Ghost powers?" he asked intrigued.

Vlad grinned slightly, "Yes little badger. When you fell though your bed earlier, that was not my doing, but yours."

"Is that why I felt all tingly before I fell?"

Plasmius chuckled, "Yes that would explain why you felt strange. You accidently used your intangibility."

Danny nodded his head. He honestly didn't know how to feel about his powers. It's not like he doesn't think there cool, but what if someone found out or he accidently hurt himself? But then another thought popped in his head and he perked up.

"Does that mean I can fly?" he asked very excitedly. That would be a big plus.

Vlad laughed, "Yes, you should be able to fly, but first you need to learn how to control your powers."

Danny jumped of his bed in excitement, "I wanna learn to fly, can you teach me?" he yelled not knowing that he flashed invisible for a moment.

Vlad raised an eyebrow when he noticed it, "I think you might want to work more on controlling your intangibility and invisibility first, Daniel." He said, "And there is still more I need to inform you about little badger."

Danny pouted a little and sat back down on his bed. He really wanted to fly, but he knew that he should listen to Plasmius before he tries anything. He smiled again, "What other stuff?"

"Well Daniel, getting your powers wasn't the only thing that happened to you." Danny nodded, "You see little badger, when the ectoplasm was inserted into your DNA, it ended up creating a whole different part of you. Your ghost half.

Your ghost half's appearance is different from what you look like now. Once you practice enough, you will be able to transform into each half willingly.

While you are in your human form, no one – well, no human at least, will be able to tell that you have powers. You will be seen as exactly the same as before.

Your ghost half on the other hand, will be the complete opposite to what you are used to. As I said before, your appearance will be different, you won't need to breathe, and you will not have a heartbeat. You will just be a ghost. No different from Dorathea, Youngblood, or any other ghost.

You see Daniel? You are no longer completely human, but you are also not completely a ghost. You are a half-ghost half-human hybrid. Or a Halfa, as the other ghost so fondly like to say."

Vlad finished. He looked to see that Danny had a very confused look on his face. Vlad knew that it was a lot to take in, but it was better for him to learn sooner rather than later.

"You said I had another appearance?" Vlad nodded, "What does it look like?"

Plasmius pressed his lips together, "I'm not entirely sure little badger. You'll have to practice transforming before we can find out."

Danny frowned wishing that he could know, "Can we start practicing now then?" He asked looking back up.

Vlad smiled, "Of course, the sooner you start learning, the better."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with the next chapter readers! Sorry for the slow updates, but don't worry, I will be able to post more once school is out. Just 4 more days WOOHOO! (Sorry I had to get that out of my system). **

**I also would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/ or favorited (I know that is not a word, but how else am I supposed to say that?) this story. It really makes me happy when you guys enjoy my work. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that I can put the disclaimer on my profile and never have to do it on every individual chapter, but since I want to post this before I go and update my profile, I say this once more. *sigh* Danny Phantom is owned by the fabulous Butch Hartman and unfortunately not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Ugh," Danny groaned as he bent down and picked up one of his toys that phased through his hands again. He tried grabbing it, but was unable to because his hands were still intangible.

"Vlad, help me!" he moaned. He was really starting to get annoyed with his powers. He has already been working on his intangibility for hours, but it wasn't getting any easier. He hasn't even started practicing his invisibility but he was getting tired.

"You have to focus Daniel," Plasmius said watching from a few feet away. He crossed his arms and frowned as Danny tried and tried again.

"I'm trying," he wined attempting to pick up the toy again.

"Concentrate on the energy you are using Daniel."

Danny sighed and closed his eyes. He concentrated on making his arms solid as he felt the feeling in his arms go back to normal. He opened his eyes to see that the transparency in his hands were gone. He grinned, picking up the toy and running over to Plasmius

"Thanks," Danny said smiling, "Can we stop now? I'm hungry."

Vlad chuckled, "Alright little badger, you can continue practicing later."

Danny smiled, nodding his head and tossing his toy on the bed. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Vlad smirked before turning himself invisible and flying down into the Fenton kitchen. He searched around to check that Danny's parents or sisters were not around. He was pretty sure that Maddie and Jack were in the lab because of the newly working Ghost Portal. He hadn't heard anything from them all day so he assumes that they are pretty preoccupied.

After he was positive that there was no one else in the lower level of the hose, he floated over to Danny – who was attempting to reach the cabinet – and turned visible.

Vlad chuckled, "Need help, little badger?"

Danny turned to him and smiled, "Yes, please," he moved out of the way, "Can you get the peanut butter?"

Vlad nodded, opening the cabinet and pulling out the peanut butter. Danny ran over to the fridge and pulled out the jelly. He set it on the table and hopped on a chair.

"Can you teach me to fly soon?" Danny wined as Vlad placed the bread and peanut butter on the table. He pulled out the lid and started making Danny a sandwich.

"You can't learn to fly until you can transform into your ghost half." Vlad explained.

Danny pouted, "Then can you teach me to change to a ghost?"

"Transform, Daniel, and yes. I can teach you, but it might take time for you to fully get the concept." Plasmius responded handing him the sandwich.

Danny frowned accepting the sandwich. Right as he was about to take a bite, a sudden sensation of cold spread across his body. He shivered as a blue mist escaped his mouth.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at this, but before he could ponder it, a large metallic ghost and a rocker ghost phased through the ceiling.

Danny smiled at the two forgetting about his cold feeling before, "Hi Ember. Hi Skulker."

Ember smirked and crossed her arms, "Hey dipstick. How are you in controlling your powers?"

Danny frowned slightly, "It's hard. I keep dropping things," he muttered taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Ember smiled in amusement as Skulker turned to Vlad. "Plasmius, I need to speak to you." The metallic ghost said.

Vlad nodded, "Ember, can you watch Daniel and make sure that he _doesn't_ phase down into the lab?"

Ember nodded as the two men phased through the roof. She looked back to Danny who was finishing eating his sandwich.

"So, are you enjoying your powers, baby-pop?" She asked moving closer to him. Danny grinned.

"Yeah, I really want to fly, but Plasmius won't teach me until I learn to go into my ghost form." He said starting to frown.

"Have you started practicing how to transform?"

Danny shook his head, he tried leaning his elbow on the table, but suddenly his arm accidently turned intangible, he yelled as he fell forward. Fortunately, Ember was prepared for this and caught him before he could hit the ground. She lifted him back up onto his chair.

Danny groaned and mumbled, "Thanks."

Ember gave a soft smile, "You're welcome Danny. You're getting pretty annoyed, hu?"

Danny nodded, "I just want to be able to go ghost. Then I would be able to fly," He mumbled smiling a little as he thought about soaring the skies.

Ember chuckled, "Go ghost?"

The hybrid nodded, "Yeah, I want to go ghost." Ember laughed.

"Alright, if you want I can try and teach you how to 'go ghost.' I may not be as great of a teacher as Plasmius is, but I could give it a shot." She said shrugging.

Danny stood up in excitement, "Yeah! Please Ember...!"

* * *

"So how's the whelp?" Skulker asked as him and Plasmius made it above the Fentonworks roof.

Vlad sighed, "Well, other than the fact that his powers are difficult to control, he really is enjoying them."

"What about his parents? And the portal? We can't just let ghost hunters have a working portal to our realm Plasmius."

The hybrid rolled his eyes, "I realize that Skulker, but Jack and Maddie are not going to go inside the Ghost Zone. As much of an idiot that Jack is, they're not that stupid.

And to answer your other question, the most we can do is teach Daniel his powers and make sure he doesn't use them in front of his parents. Although, they are so caught up in their work they will probably not even realize that something has changed with the boy."

Skulker nodded, "True, but now that the portal is finished, the will not be spending every waking moment in the lab. They might actually start paying attention."

Vlad pressed his lips together, "Yes that may be true in time. As for now, they are still fawning over the fact that they _finally _got proof that ghost exist. We need to use that time to teach Daniel how to control his abilities so his parents will not get suspicious of anything."

Skulker nodded again in agreement, "How's the pup doing with his powers anyway? Has he been able to transform yet?"

Plasmius sighed, "Not yet, as of now he has only been able to turn invisible and intangible – most of the time by accident. I'm positive that Ember has already had some trouble with him."

"Maybe we should go check on them?"

The two nodded and flew down into the living room. As they landed they heard a loud, high pitched shriek come from the kitchen. Without another thought, they bolted to the cry."

"Get away you Ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie shouted, shooting her ecto-gun at Ember. Ember ducked down next to a six year old boy, dodging the attack.

Skulker pulled out his own weapon and jumped between the ghost hunter and the two frightened ghost. He scowled as Plasmius flew down right next to him.

Vlad raised a hand and threatened to shoot, "Are you trying to kill your son!?" he yelled, voice dripping with venom. The ghost hunter's face turned to disgust.

"That thing is not my son!" she shouted, shooting her weapon at the older halfa. Vlad easily dodged the attack by placing a pink ecto-shield in front of him. Both him and Skulker raised an eyebrow at her statement.

Vlad glanced back to the two ghosts behind him. His eyes widened when he didn't see a child with raven black hair and blue eyes and instead, a ghost with snowy white hair and bright, neon green eyes.

* * *

**Just for your information, there will be more ghosts coming into the story. Vlad will be in it a lot because, well… he's Vlad. Whether the story is an AU or not he will always be the one trying to have Danny as his son. That's not really what the story is about, but he is more of the father figure to Danny in the story out of all the ghosts.**

**I also know that Ember has been in it more than some of the other ghost and that's because I want Ember to be like Danny's ghost 'sister,' if that makes since. Plus, I think Ember would care a lot for little Danny. :)**

**There will be more ghosts coming though I promise. Just try not to be to mad if it takes me a while to get to that point. Oh, and one last thing, if anyone has a ghost they want to see show up in the story, please PM me and I'll see what I can do.**

**Thanks for reading! Remember, reviews make me happy! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello dear readers! I'm back with chapter 13. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Reviews make me happy :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I still don't own Danny Phantom :(**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Danny looked up to Plasmius with worried eyes. He didn't know what happened, one moment Ember was trying to help him go ghost, and the next he saw a bright flash of light and his mother was trying to shoot him. He didn't even hear the lab door open because she snuck up n them.

Another blast was shot but only this time it hit the table in blocking him and Ember. Ember grabbed him and pulled him to the side.

"JACK!" Maddie yelled out, shooting another ecto-blast. Skulker dodged it and turned to Ember.

"Get out of here Ember!" he shouted, shooting his own weapon back at her. Danny was relieved when the shot missed. He could tell that they were not trying to shoot her on purpose though.

The teen idol nodded and looked down towards him, "Danny, I need you to hold on."

Danny nodded and grabbed onto arm. Seconds later, she turned intangible and flew the two out, into the evening sky.

The hybrid clenched onto Ember tighter as she flew faster to Amity's Park. She landed in a secluded area and set Danny down on a picnic bench.

"Are you alright baby-pop?"

Danny let go of her and looked up, he nodded, as tears began to fill his eyes, "Why would mommy try to shoot me?"

Ember gave him a sorrowful smile, "Danny, she didn't know it was you."

"What?" he asked wiping a tear from his eye, "How would she not know it was me?"

Ember sighed, "Danny look," she said grabbing his gloved hand, "Before your mother came in, you transformed into your ghost half, see?"

Danny looked at his white glove and the rest of his HAZMAT suit, "My jumpsuit isn't the same as before, is that why mommy didn't know it was me before?"

Ember chuckled, "Well, that and the fact that you look different as a ghost."

Danny looked at her and turned his head, "I don't feel different."

The rocker girl smirked, "Well you are," She looked around the empty park and grinned, "Here, I'll show you…"

Ember grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a part of the park surrounded in trees. She phased her and Danny through a few branches and walked beyond the trees. On the other side was a small, blue lake reflecting the suns light. She smiled, walking up to the clear water.

"What are we doing?" The six year old asked, enjoying the beautiful sight.

Ember stopped about a few feet from the water, "Look in your reflection," she demanded. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't protest. He let go of the girl's hand and walked closer to the lake. He crouched down and leaned forward, placing his hand on a rock that was sticking out of the lake so he wouldn't create ripples in the water by touching it. He glanced down at the reflection to see bright green eyes staring wide eyed back at him.

* * *

Right after Ember and Danny left, the two ghosts were about to follow in pursuit, but a blast went off above them, stopping them from leaving.

Plasmius groaned as he looked over to see Jack holding a smoking Fenton Bazooka.

"Leave my family alone you filthy piece of ectoplasm!" the male ghost hunter demanded, for once sounding threatening. He shot another blast but the two ghosts didn't even need to move to dodge it. It hit and damaged the wall near them instead. Vlad resisted his erg to roll his eyes knowing that now wasn't the time.

"Well Jack, since you seem so keen on destroying your wall right now, the two of us will be leaving." The hybrid said smirking as him and Skulker left through the ceiling, leaving two angry ghost hunters behind.

They flew for a bit to get away from FentonWorks, They eventually slowed to speak.

"Do you have any clue where they went?" Skulker asked once they were far enough away.

Vlad sighed, "No, I'm guessing not far. Well both go looking for them and meet back at FentonWorks in an hour."

Skulker nodded and the two ghosts went separate ways.

* * *

"Wow…" Danny mumbled, staring at his reflection in the water. With his free hand, he gently grabbed a part of his snow white hair.

Ember smirked, "What do you think?"

The half-ghost pushed himself away from the lake, "My hair… it's white?"

The ghost chuckled, "And your eyes are green…"

"It won't stay that way, will it?"

Ember shook her head, "No, only while you're in your ghost form. Now really dipstick, what do you think."

Danny looked at his white hair and smiled, "It looks cool... I think. What about you?"

The teen idol smiled and ruffled his hair, "I think you're adorable baby-pop."

Danny grinned wrapping his arms around Ember's waist. She smiled softly and returned it.

"Daniel!" a shout was heard, making the two depart. Danny looked up and smiled as he saw Plasmius flying in his direction.

The older Hybrid embraced Danny in a hug. Danny giggled slightly and returned it. "Hi Vlad."

Plasmius pulled away and looked into his bright green eyes, "Are you alright Daniel?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Ember saved me, and look…" he shouted spreading his arms out, "I was able to go ghost! Ember told me that mommy was only attacking because I looked different and she didn't know it was me."

Vlad smiled, "That's good to hear little badger," he said. He looked up to Ember, "When did he transform?"

Ember crossed her arms, "Um… right before the ghost hunter came in, I'm positive she didn't see anything though."

Plasmius nodded, "Good," he looked back down to Danny, "Do you want to go home Daniel?"

The younger hybrid nodded, "Yeah, but I don't know how to change back."

"And don't you think going back so soon is such a smart idea Plasmius?" Ember stated.

"Possible not, but we don't want them to thinking that their son is missing." Ember nodded as Vlad looked back towards Danny, "And don't worry little badger, I'll help you transform back. As for now, we should start heading back."

Danny smiled in agreement. He lifted his arms in the air as Vlad picked him up and flew back towards his home.

* * *

They arrived at FentonWorks about two minutes later. Plasmius and Ember made sure to turn invisible before coming into view of the house – just in case the two ghost hunters were still on the hunt for them. They flew through the roof and landed In Danny's bedroom. Vlad set him down on the bed.

"Hey Plasmius, Where's Skulker?" Ember asked just realizing the metallic ghost's absences.

"He'll be here soon," Vlad responded, "Right now we need to worry about teaching Daniel how to get back into his human form."

The teen rocker smirked, "You mean that you are going to have to teach him to transform. Changing human isn't exactly my specialty, now if the dipstick starts shooting fire or using music based powers, that's when I can help."

The older hybrid rolled his eyes, "Well unfortunately, I do not think that Daniel will be doing any of those things in the near future."

Ember sighed knowing that that was true. She would like to help the young halfa control his powers, but she already knows – along with Plasmius – that Danny has an ice core. Whenever his ice powers do show up, she is certain that they'll have to find a ghost with ice core as well to teach him. As much as her, Vlad, and the other ghost can help him with his abilities, none of them have the knowledge of how to control ice powers. Hopefully it'll be awhile for his powers to get up and running and they'll be able to find someone to help him.

"Alright little badger, time to learn how to transform back," Plasmius said turning to face Danny, "First, you know how you feel colder than before?"

Danny nodded his head, "Good, now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the warm feeling as before, Alright?" The younger half-ghost slowly nodded his head again and did what he was told.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, it wasn't until then that he felt a familiar warmth still inside of him, yet weaker. He couldn't really describe it, his body was colder than before, but he himself wasn't cold. It was comfortable really, just as much as it was when he was human. But in the mist of the cool, he could clearly sense the same feeling of warmth. He focused on that feeling and gradually expanded it until it fully overpowered the cold.

He opened his sky blue eyes.

* * *

**Meh, I really don't like how this chapter ended, it was kind of a filler. Oh well, the next chapter will be coming out shortly and it will be more entertaining… probably :) **

**Just a heads up, Ember and Vlad already know that Danny has an ice core. I did this because I remembered that in **_**Infinite Realms**_**, Frostbite gave hints that he already knew about Danny's ice powers. I decided to expand on that by having all the ghosts being able to tell what core each ghost has. If that make since… anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Remember, reviews make me happy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people, I'm back with the next chapter. I will most likely be posting chapters more frequently now that school is out. Yeah you heard me, SCHOOL IS OUT! Man, I am so happy! About 8,000,000 seconds left of summer break, isn't that awesome!? **

**Any-who, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Never will own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_-1 week later-_

Danny flew around his room doing various spins and loops, He giggled, stopping in the air upside down letting his white hair flop downwards. "You're upside down Kitty!" He said excitedly to the green haired ghost girl watching from the corner of the room. Kitty smirked.

"Oh really? I guess I'll have to fix that," She joked, flying upwards to the six year old and went upside down with him, "Better?"

The young hybrid laughed, "You're funny Kitty." The teenage girl smiled at this and flew back down to an upward position. Danny followed.

"You really are getting better with your powers Danny, Especially flying," she said, chuckling a little at the last part. Danny grinned.

"Thanks Kitty, I've been practicing a lot. And flying is easy!" He said doing another loop in the air. Kitty smiled as he watched the halfa do a few more twist in the air. It surprised her – actually it surprised almost all the ghosts how quickly Danny has adjusted to living with his powers. That is actually the main reason why she was here with him at the moment.

Every since Danny has learned how to fly, he constantly wants to go outside and soar above Amity Park. Of course, the ghosts are not allowing him to go because one: Now that the Fentons have learned about ghosts actually existing. They have been leaving more frequently to hunt some. And two: Danny hasn't fully gotten the hang of it and might fall out of the sky, which definitely would not be a good thing. So, as much as possible, they tried to have a ghost stick around Danny to watch over him.

Normally, Ember or Plasmius would watch over Danny (Since even though she adores Danny, she never has been so fond with kids), But right now they are looking for the leader of the Far Frozen – Frostbite, if she can remember correctly. Frostbite is supposed to be able to help Danny with his ice powers. And because the little halfa is learning his powers so quickly, they want to be prepared for when he does receive them.

Kitty didn't mind watching him though, being with Danny was always fun and exciting.

"Kitty?" Danny said pulling her out of her thoughts; she looked over to him floating a few feet off the ground. "Where's Johnny?"

The teenage ghost smiled softly, "He might be here later. Right now he is talking with Skulker about fixing his bike or something." She responded crossing her arms.

"Oh," Danny said. He floated downwards to the floor where he landed on his knees. Seconds later bright blue ring formed around his waist. His black and white jumpsuit changed to a red and white T-shirt and blue jeans. His white hair turned black and his green eyes changed blue. He yawned.

"Kitty I'm tired." He mumbled. Kitty chuckled.

"Well maybe cause you have been flying around for the past hour. Using your powers does wear you out."

Danny nodded, "Yeah I know, but it's just so much fun." He said yawing again. He stood up and walked over to his bed. He lay down and closed his eyes.

Kitty smiled as she gently ruffled his raven hair. Shortly afterwards, soft snores were heard from the sleeping child. Kitty chuckled.

"Sleep tight Danny…"

* * *

Kitty lay back against Danny's desk chair watching the young hybrid sleep. Twice now she has caught him from phasing down into the lab, she kept a close on hip just in case it happens again.

The teen watched the resting Danny's chest rise and fall slowly. She smiled glad that Danny was still alive, even if it was only half alive. She knew that Danny was happy being a ghost and hanging around ghosts, but that doesn't mean that he shouldn't keep living. She knows that Danny hates school, isn't very fond of his family, and would probably rather be living an after-life in the Ghost Zone. But she didn't want that for him- none of the ghosts did. They believed that he should get through school and maybe even try and get along more with his family – his _human_ family. It doesn't mean that they don't want to see him anymore; it's just that they want him to actually _live._

"Hey kitten," Kitty heard, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked over to her boyfriend and smiled, "Oh, hey Johnny."

Johnny smiled and floated down, closer to his girlfriend, "So, how has it been with watching over the kid?"

The ghost girl shrugged, "It's been alright I guess. He has been sleeping for like the past hour though."

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

Kitty shrugged, "Naw, let's just let him rest, learning new powers I bet is exhausting for him. Plus, I think Em and Youngblood will be here soon and I want to talk to Ember before Danny starts flying all over the place again."

Johnny chuckled, "Yeah makes since. Have you at least taken him flying at least? I know that's all he has wanted to do."

She shook her head, "No, Ember said not to take him flying because he hasn't fully gotten complete control of his powers and she doesn't want there to be any chance that he might fall out of the sky. Ember has gotten a little overprotective of him, it's really strange."

"Not really, she does get over protective of Youngblood sometimes, and he is far more annoying."

The girl chuckled, "Yeah, that's true."

For about the next 30 minutes, the couple chatted and watched over the sleeping hybrid. Eventually, a small green haired boy dressed as a cowboy went flying up from the floor."

"Wow, going through that portal is so much faster!" The ghost boy shouted. Ember went through the floor behind him and shushed him.

"Be quiet Youngblood, there are ghost hunters in this house ya know." Ember scolded. Youngblood just rolled his eyes at his sister.

"What's up Em?" Kitty asked, ignoring the siblings' dispute. "Did you find that Frostbite guy?"

Ember turned from her brother to her friend, "Oh yeah we did, well… more like Plasmius did but I was there. Anyway, Frostbite doesn't mind helping Danny when he gets his ice powers. The only problem is that Danny will have to go into the Ghost Zone to get taught."

The couple both raised an eyebrow, "Can't Frostbite come here to help?" Johnny asked.

Ember sighed, "No, I wish, but he said that Danny is going to need some place that can hold a substantial amount of cold and apparently the human realm wouldn't be the best place."

Before they could respond, a moan was heard from the sleeping child. Shortly afterwards, he opened his sky blue eyes.

Ember smiled and floated down and sat onto his bed, "Hello sleepy head."

Danny smiled and yawned, "Hi Ember."

"You're finally up!" Youngblood shouted, running to his friend's bed side. "Come on, let's go play a game now!"

Ember frowned and grabbed her brother's shirt. "Hold on Youngblood, I need to talk to Danny before you two leave." Youngblood huffed while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. Ember ignored him and turned back to Danny who was staring at the siblings slightly confused.

"Sorry dipstick, you'll have to wait a moment before you two can play. First, I need to talk to you about that ghost we said we were going to visit."

Danny nodded and sat up on his bed, Ember continued, "Well, his name is Frostbite, and he is the leader of his race in a place called the Far Frozen. The ghosts of the Far Frozen all have ice cores, meaning that they can use ice powers.

We went to go talk to Frostbite because we believe that you have an ice core and we wanted to find someone who would be able to teach you your ice abilities."

Danny turned his head to the side, "I'm gonna have ice powers?"

The teen idol smirked, "Yes Danny, you are. But there is one thing that you'll have to do to be able to learn them from Frostbite."

"What?"

Ember bit her lower lip and sighed, "Danny… do you still want to go to the Ghost Zone?"

* * *

**Err… sorry for the sort of cliff hanger. But I felt that that would be a good place to stop for now. I will update as soon as possible, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would to write, I haven't really been in the writing mood. Fortunately, my brother was pestering me to write this chapter, so I go off my lazy butt and wrote it. Hope your happy baby brother ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Yes!" Danny shouted, jumping up on his bed. Instead of landing back on the blankets, he flickered intangible and fell through the sheets. He gasped squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on turning solid before he would fall through the floor. He landed under his bed with a thud and groaned.

A few chuckles we heard around him, "Are you alright Danny?" He heard Kitty ask giggling slightly. The hybrid moaned in response and crawled out from under the bed. Ember gently helped him up.

"Stupid phasing power," Danny mumbled, again the four ghosts laughed making the halfa blush. He sat back down on the bed and stared back and Ember who was smirking.

"I can go to the Ghost Zone?" he asked remembering what got him all excited. Ember laughed and nodded her head.

"Well, most likely not any time soon, but eventually you might have too."

Danny pouted, sad that he won't be able to see the Ghost Zone right away.

"Hey cheer up dipstick, I said not anytime soon, not ever." Ember stated smirking a little.

Danny's eyes widened a bit, "You mean… I might be able to go later?"

Ember chuckled and nodded her head, "Yes, you might have to later. You see baby-pop, Frostbite said that you have to practice your ice powers in the Ghost Zone. Apparently, anywhere on Earth, there isn't a good place that can practice your powers without accidently hurting someone or breaking something."

The half-ghost grinned, "So when do I get my ice powers?"

The teen shrugged, "I don't really know, Frostbite said that it might be awhile until your ice core develops. Probably not till a few years, when you're older."

Danny groaned, "A few _years?_ That's forever." He said flopping backwards on his bed. Ember gave a sorrowful smile.

"Why don't you just come before then," Youngblood spoke up to his friend. Ember shot her brother a small glare.

"Actually, I don't see why not either Em." Kitty said crossing her arms. "It might be good for him to experience the Ghost Zone before he has to go there. Just think about, when his ice powers develop, he is going to want to explore the Ghost Zone rather than practice. It might be easier if he was already familiar with it."

Danny jumped up excitedly and wrapped his arms around Ember, "Yeah, please Ember, Please!"

Ember sighed, "I don't know Danny. How are we going to get you through the portal and away from your parents for hours, maybe even days? I know they spend a lot of the time in the lab but not that long. They'll defiantly know you'll be missing."

"Plus, I'm not the one who doesn't want you to go visit the Ghost Zone. If there's anyone to be begging to, it would be Plasmius." Danny pouted and released his hold on Ember.

"You do realize Ember that if we make Plasmius be in charge of everything the kid does that is ghost related. He won't be going to the Ghost Zone for about 20 years." Johnny spoke.

Kitty and Ember chuckled, "You got a point," Ember said. "We'll see what we can do alright Danny?"

The hybrid smiled, "Thanks Ember."

"Can we go play now sis, I'm bored?" Youngblood asked Ember. Ember nodded.

"Yeah, go play. We'll discuss this later."

"Finally! Come on Danny, let's go," Youngblood yelled, grabbing the halfa's arm and pulling him off the bed. Danny shrieked in surprise as the two landed on the floor. Danny glared slightly at his friend before they both were in a fit of laughter.

The three teens smirked in amusement, "I wonder what they think is so funny?" Kitty muttered to her friends.

Ember shook her head smiling. "Meh, we'll never know what goes on in the minds of kids,"

Johnny and Kitty nodded in agreement as they continued to watch the two children play.

* * *

"Can we go downstairs?" Danny asked the three teens. Ember turned from her friends and rolled her eyes.

"Got bored already, hu?" she asked the two kids. They both nodded their heads and she sighed.

"I really would say yes Danny, but I think your forgetting that your parents wouldn't exactly like a bunch of ghost in your living room."

The two pouted, "But were bored sis. Can't we go and watch TV or something, and if we hear the hunters we can turn invisible?" Youngblood asked.

"Yeah, plus mommy and daddy are in the lab. We'll be able to hear if they're coming."

"I don't know dipstick…"

"Oh just let them Em, we'll be able to leave before the hunters notice us." Kitty tried persuading.

Ember sighed and smirked, "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Go ahead; just make sure to watch out for your parents. We'll be down in a second.'

"Yes! Thanks Ember!" the two shouted simultaneously. Danny transformed into his ghost half and they flew out of the room and down the stairs.

The teens chuckled, "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let them down there by themselves." Johnny said, "The kid's parents already found ghosts in their house once, we don't need that happening again."

"Yeah, that's true, but at least Danny can sort of control his powers now." Kitty mentioned, "We should go down there though, just in case."

The friend nodded their heads and followed the two children. The turned invisible and intangible and went out the door.

"Cujo! Stop!" They heard a child giggle. They floated down the stairs and saw Cujo licking Danny's face as both the kids laughed. The teens chuckled themselves and landed near the children laughing. They turned visible.

"Cujo? What are you doing here?" Kitty asked as the dog jumped of the six year old. Cujo barked in response and waged his tail.

Danny laid up and wiped dog saliva of his face, "Eww, Cujo, you slobbered on me," he pouted. The ghost in the room laughed as Cujo barked in happiness.

"I'm guessing you were bored Cujo?" Johnny said. Cujo barked again as if saying 'yes'.

"Join the club," Youngblood muttered.

"You get bored too easily."

Youngblood stuck his tongue out at his sister and crossed his arms. Ember rolled her eyes and looked back towards Cujo and Danny.

"So dipstick, what do you kids want to–" Ember stopped and her eyes widened. The three teens heard someone unlocking the front door; quickly they grabbed Cujo and Youngblood and turned themselves invisible. Danny transformed back into his human self. The door swung open and came in an 8 year old red-headed girl.

"Um, Danny? What are you doing on the floor...?"

* * *

**Dang, I left a cliff hanger. Oh well, builds suspense.**

**I can't believe I go to 100 reviews already! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, It makes me very happy that you guys enjoy reading it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have not and never will own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Danny jumped on his bed and groaned. Why couldn't Jazzy just mind her own business? It took about 10 minutes for her to stop questioning him about why he was on the floor. The only reason she left it alone was because her friend called and she forgot about it. He doesn't even know why she cares so much. It's not like she would pay attention to him otherwise.

Cold blue mist escaped Danny's mouth, pulling him out of his thoughts. He pushed himself upwards on his bed and saw Ember, Youngblood, and Cujo phase through the wall. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"Wow, your sister is _such_ a spaz," Youngblood mentioned. Ember rolled her eyes as Danny started to burst out in laughter.

"Yeah, Jazzy is a spaz!" He giggled, "Jazz the spaz." The two children started laughing hard; Ember shook her head and sighed.

"You two are so weird," She muttered, "Alright, alright, calm down. You can make fun of your sister later dipstick."

Both the kids slowed their laughter. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Danny looked around, "Hey, where did Johnny and Kitty go?"

"They went back to the Ghost Zone," Ember said, she turned and faced her brother, "And we have to be going soon too, Youngblood."

Youngblood pouted, "Come on sis, can't we stay?"

"Yeah please Ember?" Danny pleaded.

The teen sighed, "I'm sorry guys, but we really need to go back to the Ghost Zone. We maybe can come over tomorrow, alright?"

The two children pouted and slowly nodded their heads. Danny looked over to Cujo who was sitting down next to Ember, panting. "Does Cujo have to go?" the halfa asked.

Ember looked down at Cujo; she smiled as the small puppy gave off a happy bark. She shrugged, "I think it's okay if he stays tonight… Just please make sure nobody sees him."

"Thanks Ember!" Danny yelled, grinning. He jumped off his bed and landed next to Cujo. The dog gave an excited yelp as Danny started rubbing his head. Ember smirked.

"Well, we have to go baby-pop, I'll try and see if we can visit you soon." Ember said, she looked over to her brother, "Let's go Youngblood."

Youngblood frowned and nodded his head, "Bye Danny, bye Cujo."

"Bye guys."

Ember gave one last smile before her and Youngblood turned invisible and phased through the floor. Danny's smile lowered as he looked down at Cujo.

"I hope they come back soon," He muttered. Cujo wined sorrowfully and licked the hybrids face.

"C-Cujo, s-stop!" Danny giggled. The ghost dog stopped and barked again. Danny laughed and patted his head.

"Good boy," he praised. Danny looked over to the clock that read 7:24, he frowned. "It's too early to go to bed." He muttered, "But there's nothing to do."

"Do you know what to do, Cujo?"

The dog cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

Danny gently picked up the puppy and sat back down on his bed. He set Cujo on his lap and started rubbing his head. "I'm bored Cujo." He muttered. The dog only wined in response. Danny sighed and looked out the window. "I wish I could go flying outside…"

The halfa's eyes widened, "That's it Cujo!" He exclaimed, making the puppy jump off his lap, "We can go flying!"

Cujo barked in excitement as Danny stood from his bed and raised his arms up above his head, "I'm goin' ghost!" He shouted. A bright blue halo of light formed around his waist. It split into two going up and down. His normal blue jeans and white t-shirt changed to a black and white jumpsuit, his raven black hair turned snow white, and his icy blue eyes turned neon green.

He smiled once the transformation was over and looked down towards Cujo. "Come one Cujo, let's go!" he shouted. The hybrid grinned and turned himself intangible. His legs turned changed to a spectral tail and he flew out the wall, outside. Cujo gave one last bark before following in pursuit.

Danny flew higher and higher going as fast as he could. He let out an echoed laugh as he felt the warm summer air blowing around him. He heard a bark from behind and looked back to see Cujo swimming through the air. He looked back below.

He smiled at the beautiful sight of Amity Park from this high up. Danny never was afraid of heights. It was hard to be when he enjoyed flying this much.

He looked over to the part of the town where larger houses or mansions were. Where he believed all the rich and fancy people live. At one of the houses was a large moving truck. He raised his eyebrows. Someone must be moving in.

Deciding to check out the new residents, he flew down closer to the ground and turned himself invisible. Cujo did the same, seeing as he did it.

The halfa landed behind a tree that was a few yards away from the moving truck. Behind him were other trees and bushes and beyond that was another house. He peered over to the movers and turned visible.

"Please be careful with that Samikins," A women with orange hair yelled to her child who was holding a vase. The girl rolled her eyes at her mom but nodded anyway.

The six year old girl began walking up to the large house. She was wearing a pink dress, which looked rather uncomfortable in Danny's opinion; she also had short blond hair and violet eyes.

She continued to walk forward, holding the vase tightly with both hands. All of a sudden, her foot got caught on her long pink dress. She gasped as she fell forward, but a man with blond hair caught her before she hit the ground and broke the case.

"Stupid dress," she muttered, she looked back to the man, "Thanks daddy."

Her father smiled, "You're welcome Sammy," He grabbed the vase from her hand. "Here, I'll take this, why don't you go check out inside the house and take a break from unpacking, hu?" He kissed her on the forehead and turned back to the house. The girl frowned.

Sammy knew that her father just didn't want her to accidently break something and that's why he told her to take a break. She could help though; it wasn't her fault that the dumb long dress caught on her shoe.

She huffed, looking over to the truck were her mother was ordering some mover what to do. She grinned and ran over to the side of her house while she knew her mother wasn't paying attention. She sighed, leaning up against the house.

Danny raised his eyebrows at the girl. He didn't understand why she looked so said when her parents seemed nice and she was moving into such a big house. He inched forward a bit, accidently stepping on a twig making a loud crunching sound.

The girl snapped her head to the sound, both their eyes widened when they made eye contact. Danny gasped tripping back a little. He turned around and bolted through the trees to the other yard. Cujo cocked his head in confusion and followed.

Danny flew through multiple yards, passing several large houses. He turned himself intangible and flew through another patch of bushes. He went through them and shrieked once he got to the other side, a few feet away was an older man. He tried to halt but ended up hitting the man and sending them both to the ground. Danny groaned and looked up to the person he hit. The man raised an eyebrow when he saw the child.

"Daniel?"

* * *

**I think I have a problem… I keep leaving cliff hangers**

**Just FYI… in this story, Vlad is already the mayor and is living in Amity Park. And he is still rich and a business man. Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've got a lot of writing done the last two days. I've posted 4 short one-shots on my 100 theme challenge I have started doing and I have posted this chapter. Hopefully, I'll have chapter 18 done tomorrow.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Danny stared at the man in confusion and a little from fear. How did he know his name? And why was he not freaking out about a ghost knocking him to the ground?

Before he could ponder the answers, the person picked himself of the ground, dusted himself off, and lifted the younger hybrid off the ground. "What are you doing out here Daniel and Cujo?" the man asked. Danny blinked in confusion as Cujo just barked.

"H-How… How do you know my name?" He trembled still staring at the man in confusion. Danny backed up a little closer to the puppy.

The person chuckled slightly, "Don't worry little badger; it's only me."

Danny's eyes widened. _Little badger, _only Plasmius called him that. But this man couldn't be Vlad, he is a ghost. Unless Plasmius is over shadowing the person. Vlad told him that he was able to control people. But why would he overshadow this man.

"Plasmius?" He asked. Maybe he was wrong.

Vlad gave a smirk that Danny could tell was his way of saying yes.

"What… how is that… how is that you?"

Vlad chuckled again, "Calm down Daniel, it's me." Vlad looked around at his surroundings, "Here, Come." He said gently grabbing Danny's wrist and pulling him towards the house. Cujo cocked his head before following the two.

They continued to walk forward to the mansion until Vlad unlocked the door and brought them and Cujo inside. He shut the door and gave Danny another amused smile.

Before Danny could question his motives, a black ring of light formed around Vlad's waist and began to split into two. Each moved up and down changing the man into a more familiar friend, Vlad Plasmius.

The younger hybrid's eyes widened, once the transformation was complete he smiled. Danny ran up to him and embraced him in a hug. Vlad chuckled slightly and returned the gesture.

"You're… You're half-ghost?" Danny eventually muttered out. Plasmius pulled away and smiled.

"I am, how else did you think I was able to help you so much with your powers?" Vlad said.

Danny blinked; "Um…" it really did make sense now how he was able to help him with everything now.

Vlad just chuckled again, "So Daniel, do you mind telling me why you and Cujo were out flying?"

"Uh…" Danny bit his lip regretting his decision to go outside without Vlad's approval.

"You now that you weren't supposed to Daniel. What if you lost control of your powers?"

Danny shrugged and looked down sorrowfully, "Sorry Vlad," he muttered. Plasmius sighed and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. Cujo laid down next to Danny.

"It's alright Daniel, but can you tell me why you were flying so fast in the first place? You looked nervous."

"Um, there was this girl about my age who was moving in a house and I thought she saw me. I kinda got worried and left."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, "A girl? Who was she?"

The younger half-ghost shrugged, "I don't know, I just stopped to see what the people were doing and she looked over to where I was at."

Plasmius nodded, "Well, try to be more careful next time and not let anyone see you, alright little badger?" Danny nodded in response.

"Good, I think you need to go back home now Daniel. We can't have your parents notice your absence." Vlad said, "Plus, Cujo looks like he could go to bed now." He added pointing to the now asleep puppy. Danny grinned at Cujo and bend down next to him.

"Cujo, wake up," Danny said gently nudging the dog. Cujo's eyes slowly opened as he woke up from his short nap. He yawned and look towards the younger hybrid.

"Come on Cujo, we have to go home," Danny said. Cujo stretched his legs before rolling over and getting up. He gave off a happy bark and licked Danny's face. The six year old giggled.

"Good boy," Danny praised standing up; He looked towards Vlad, "Are you coming with us?"

The older half-ghost smiled and nodded his head, "Of course Daniel."

Danny grinned and turned back to Cujo, "Come on, let's go." He turned himself intangible and flew upwards through the ceiling. His legs turned into a tail as he bolted to his house with his friends in pursuit.

* * *

Danny phased through the roof of FentonWorks and plopped down onto his bed. Seconds later came in Cujo and Plasmius. The young halfa smiled at them

"I beat you guys!" he shouted hopping on his bed. Vlad chuckled a slightly as Cujo barked.

Plasmius looked over to the clock that read 7:47, "I have to be leaving now Daniel, is Cujo going to stay with you?"

Danny nodded as he transformed back into his human self, "Yeah," He looked down at the dog, "Right Cujo?"

Cujo yelped in happiness before jumping up onto the bed and going on Danny's lap. The younger hybrid giggled and rubbed behind Cujo's ear.

"Alright Daniel, just make sure he stays hidden," Vlad said, "I'll visit you tomorrow little badger." He turned around to fly back to his home.

"Wait, Vlad." Danny interrupted him. Plasmius turned back around, "How did you become half-ghost?"

Vlad frowned slightly before giving a sorrowful smile, "I'll tell you some other time Daniel as for now you need to get to sleep." Vlad sighed, "Good night little badger."

Danny frowned at the fact that he didn't get an answer, "G'night Vlad," he said knowing that it was useless trying to ask again. Vlad gave the younger hybrid one last smile before turning intangible and flying through the ceiling.

Danny frowned as he began petting Cujo again. He couldn't think of a reason why Vlad wouldn't tell him he was a halfa before. Or why he didn't want to tell him how he became half-ghost. Danny didn't like the fact that Vlad lied to him, unless it wasn't considered lying, he never did ask.

"Danny! Dinners ready!" He heard his sister yell and bang on his door pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked down at Cujo and gave a small smile. "Stay here Cujo, I'll be right back." He whispered.

Danny stood up from the bed; he walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was Jazzy waiting for him and crossing her arms. He walked passed her. "You didn't have to what for me Jazz."

Jazzy raised an eyebrow at him calling her 'Jazz' but quickly shook it off and followed him. "Mom told me to come get you, so I did."

The younger hybrid rolled his eyes but didn't respond. He continued walking down the stairs to the smell of his mommy's food.

* * *

**Hey I didn't leave a cliff hanger this time! It's been a while since I've done that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on any of the previous chapters. They really motivate me to write, plus, they make me happy :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_-4 years later-_

10 year old Danny Fenton walked through the front door of Fenton Works. He threw his backpack to the corner of the living room, "Mom, dad, I'm home!" He shouted out into the seemingly empty house, he began walking towards the stairs. Moments later, his mom walked in from the kitchen wearing her usual blue jumpsuit. She pulled off her hood and smiled.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" She asked. Danny shrugged and continued walking up the stairs. "It was okay. I'll be in my room." The hybrid said going up the stairs and to his room without another work. Maddie sighed knowing that he wouldn't tell her anything else and went back into the kitchen.

The moment Danny shut his bedroom door a girl with a blond braid appeared in front of him, "Hey Danny."

Danny smiled as he walked up the ghost and the two embraced in a hug, "Hey Dora." He greeted, the two shortly broke apart.

"How was school?"

The hybrid shrugged, "Meh, it was okay I guess. Nothing really happened that was interesting."

Dora nodded as she watched the boy lock his door and transform. He floated over to his bed and laid down. "So, can I go to the Ghost Zone soon?"

The ghost rolled her eyes, "Danny, you've been asking this question everyday for four years and the answers always been the same; you can't go to the Ghost Zone until your ice core is active."

The hybrid groaned, "I'm sick of waiting," He propped himself up on his bed with his arms, "Can't I just go before then?"

Dora sighed, "How many times have we gone over this Danny?" She muttered. "No, you can't Danny. We think it's best if you stay in the human realm. You're only going to go into the Ghost Zone when you absolutely need to, which is when your ice powers start to function."

Danny rolled his eyes, "You know I can actually go to the Ghost Zone any time I want. There is a portal right under us."

Dora smirked, "Yeah, but if you did you would most likely get lost, plus I know your better than that. If you truly did want to, than you would have done it by now."

Danny scowled at this from his lose of words. Dora chuckled knowing that he knew that she was right.

"So, since you will _not_ be going into the Ghost Zone today, what do you want to do?"

Danny shrugged before plopping back down onto his bed. "I don't know. Do you know of something that we can do?"

The ghost girl smiled before sitting next to Danny on his bed and crossing her legs, "Well, you could do homework."

Danny glared at her slightly, "I just go home, I'm not going to start on homework just yet." Dora chuckled but didn't respond knowing that Danny wasn't someone to get a head start on work.

Danny sighed when Dora stayed quiet, leaving him to his thoughts. A few minutes later he pondered something.

"Hey Dora, can I ask you something?" He asked sitting upwards on his bed.

The girl looked over to him and smiled, "Sure Danny."

"Do you think I should have a different name for my ghost half?"

Dora raised her eyebrows at this, "Where did that question come from?"

The halfa shrugged, "I don't know, I was just thinking… I mean ghost have different names then they did when they were alive, well most of them anyway. And Vlad has a different name for his ghost half, so I was just wondering if I should have one too."

Dora gave a soft smile, "Well, what sort of name were you thinking of?"

Danny looked up in thought, "Uh, I'm not sure, something ghostly."

The ghost smirked, "Ghostly hu? So like spirit?"

The hybrid nodded, "Yeah, but not those… It needs to sound good with my name in front of it" He said lying back down on the bed.

"How about… Danny specter?'

"No."

"Danny… apparition?"

"Ugh, no."

"Danny… Wraith?"

"Nope."

"Do you just not like any name? You could pick something that's not related to ghost."

"No, I want it to sound ghostly. And if you keep giving me names, I'll probably hear a good one."

Dora sighed, "Fine… How about Danny… fiend?"

"Sounds a little girly."

"Danny the spirit?"

"No…"

"You're picky Danny."

"Hey, if this is going to be my permanent ghost name, I might as well make it sound cool."

"Alright, you have a point… So how about Danny… spook?"

"Nope."

"Danny… Phantom?"

"No - wait… Danny Phantom?" The hybrid said sitting back up the bed. "Danny Phantom, I guess that sounds pretty cool. What do you think?"

Dora shrugged her shoulders, "It's your name Danny, I think you need to decide."

Danny glared slightly and rolled his eyes, "Okay so, Danny Phantom? I like it, it similar to Fenton, but it's still different. Unless, do you think it's too close to Fenton?"

The ghost smirked, "I don't think so Danny. I mean it's similar, yes, but that doesn't really matter. No one will believe that it's possible Danny _Fenton_ and Danny _Phantom _is the same person."

Danny nodded, "Yeah I guess your right… So Danny Phantom?" he looked up to Dora and grinned, "I really like that."

Dora smirked at the young hybrid, before she was able to respond to him, a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. He smiled knowing that another ghost was around.

Seconds later, teenage girl with flaming blue hair flouted through the floor. She smiled at the two before landing herself on her feet.

"Hey dipstick, what are you to doing?"

Danny smiled, "Hi Ember, Dora was just helping pick out a ghost name for me."

Ember raised her eyebrows, "A ghost name hu?" She glanced over at the other girl, "So have you come up with anything yet?"

The hybrid grinned, "Yeah, what do you think about Danny Phantom being my ghost half's name?"

The teen rocker smirked, "Danny Phantom? I like it. Is it because it sounds so close to Fenton?"

"A little, and also because it sound cool."

Ember grinned, "Well, I think it's pretty awesome too baby-pop, or should I say Danny _Phantom?"_

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I just wanted to get Danny his ghost name already.**

**Alright, so I started this story already having a plan on how the whole thing would go. But as I kept writing, I would add more and now I'm sort of playing this story by ear. If anyone has any sort of idea of something that can go on in later chapters, please fill free to PM me or review me your ideas. I might use them and they'll be greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and reviews are appreciated too! :)**


End file.
